gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John Breasly
Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Forgot Oops sorry I forgot o_O how was Greece? xD 02:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) xD 03:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) WELCOME BACK!!!! WELCOME BACK PAPA JOHN! :D. I develpoed a strange personality while you were gone. I'm so happy your back. I'm making a bio of my life btw. 0 My King My Sincerest Welcomes My Lord. Tis a Relie fto See you Have returned safely. Whilst You were away Several Incidents have occured some good some bad but they will be discussed at a Later Date. I hope to Hear back from you soon Your Servant and Friends, 03:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Good News as Well 5, 200 Gun Ship of the Lines are Complete and Parliament is forming well but you must pick a Head of Common Get on chat and PM Me 03:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) CAn you Can you come online? I have something serious to talk about -cough- William Yellowbones, Cad Bane, Ryan Blademonk, John Warsymthe - cough cough - Traitors - cough cough cough cough- 0 Respond Could you um... Respond please? 0 Are you Online because we Have Several Issue to Disscuss if you are not please try to COme Online 17:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well can you come Back on Anytime soon? 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats a No For me Can you get on Wiki Chat and PM me? 18:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay Pages like the german army which are likley to start fights!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) John Hello. Can you please stop insulting Pearson1919? What happened before is now in the past. I don't care if he did any type of drugs, you do not need to discuss it here. Please leave him alone. Thank you. -- 20:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) GET ON CHAT I HAVE A BRILLANT IDEA FOR THE MOVIE Disownage First: Please respond. Second: I need a new heir... Someone to be awesome that is wise etc. Any canidates? Please father I need your help. 0 Generations Please stop adding the generation userbox to people's pages. You cannot decide what their userpage should look like. Maybe they don't want the star. And you're spamming up recent activity. And yo're doing this to get you edit count up because there are over 700 users on this wiki. Captain Crimson lol I though you knwo me better man... Herbal tea won't do a thing. I need something stronger than that to calm down. Don't you remember our UA (I call it U'rine '''A'nalysis) Wiki conversations? Captain Crimson Sure... Doing the edits in the morning would be fine! That is actually an idea that never crossed my mind, if you do that, I'll even recommend you for a presidential honor userbox. Captain Crimson I'm Adding Some stuff to the Movie 01:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Pears been busy on Chat 1:47 Pearson1919 :) *1:47 Pearson1919 I AM GONNA OWN JOHN *1:47 Pearson1919 SO BAD 1:47 Pearson1919 SO HES SAYING *1:48 Pearson1919 EDGAR WILL PUT *1:48 Pearson1919 SKULL AS THE HEIR *1:48 Pearson1919 IF SKULL *1:48 Pearson1919 LEAVES ME *1:48 Pearson1919 AND THEN *1:48 Pearson1919 THEY DISOWN U *1:48 Pearson1919 AND THAT WAY *1:48 Pearson1919 THE TIDES OF WAR CHANGE *1:48 Pearson1919 THATS WHATS HAPPENING *1:48 Pearson1919 SKULL HATES JOHN THOUGH *1:48 Pearson1919 SO WE'RE GOOD * 05:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Traitor...? Edgar told me I could join Paradox. [[User:Lordwilliam17|'''Captain]] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] Will Be activated soon 05:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks alot, I'm glad you told me that. RE: Chat Matthew I like how you took a snap shot of about half of the conversation to make me look bad. What happened was you all got fed up with William, so you wanted Skull as your heir, so that way he wouldn't support me. He came to me and asked what he should do and I said deny it, and you all go all upset. I think I should start doing this to you from now on. Giving half the side of the story, see how you like it. ~ Sir Carlos Clemente I would believe Matthew over you, any day of my life. I never said I wanted Skull as heir. I wasn't "fed up" with William (I am now though, since he joined you -_-). Why would I turn Skull against you? He's my friend and though we have many disagreements, I respect his choices. And go ahead and give half the story, because when the full story comes out, it makes you look like a bigger d*** then you already are. I've had it with you. Get off the wiki. Everyone besides Skull hates you here. Sincerely, King George II '' Royal Federation Hello John, would you like to join my guild? The Royal Federation? 13:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Royal Federation Ah I see. Well good luck! 14:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I..... I never called Edgar a traitor. He told me I could join Paradox. Samuel made me quit with his injustice by putting someone that just joined in place that I should have been givin'. I have been there longer. Samuel told me I was his Right-hand-man. I got fed up with him and left. I was offered Portugal. I said,"Why not?" I asked Edgar, he said,"Sure." [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ]] Will Be activated soon 16:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats you have been promoted to Admin. Congrats! Congrats on your pormotion to admin. I have a question for you. What color do you want for admin comments and history? Can you please add a message to the community corner? Go to the bottom and click edit message. Add your message below Capt. Skull X's message. If you have any questions about FAOTW, ask me or Jzf. -- 18:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just to point out: *I made the FAOTW blog yours User blog:John Breasly/FAOTW *A new FAOTW should be posted every Friday. If you can't because you’re busy, or away, notify me and I will do it. *Accept the nominations your blog fairly and please try not to show favoritism to users. *If a user repeatedly posts the same comment nominating the same page (Spams), DO NOT accept it. *Most importantly have Fun! How to Edit: Hey John get on Chatango we need to Talk about some Stuff 18:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on your promotion! Congrats! I know you have always wanted adminship. I still laugh at your profile. King of the England John Breasly, welcome to the admin team! We had a party for your promotion, but it was crashed by alot of people fighting, as all events on POTCO are. ''Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits'' 19:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Listen.... I joined them 'cause Edgar told me I could. I never left the right side. I left cause Samuel and his injustice. [[User:Lordwilliam17|'''Captain]] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] Will Be activated soon 19:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ideas SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPALIDOUS! CONGRATULATIONS! ( slaps self ) OKAY Mr. Admin I have ideas and nobody has commented on them/approved them. HERE WE go A page can get warnings, if it gets 3 warnings its deleted. ( just like user bans ) More events in game Guides on how to do things ( Im already making those, one for coding ( in proccess ) chating ( done ) basics ( done ) And a list of banned users. ( would help a lot ) Thank you! 19:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Colors Your comment color is maroon as requested. The page history color is gold so it can be seen on the grey background. I picked gold since no other admin is using that color. -- 19:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just a combination of people fighting. everyone but me and Law seemed to be involved. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 19:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) .......... Well, apparently nobody likes my choices. I can not even eat without someoen on my should saying, "Hello former Prince." I am sick of it! Would it make you feel better if I just left the game? Left all this behind? Left my guild? Edgar TOLD me I could join. I am not a traitor for that. Nor is he. [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] Will Be activated soon 19:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) link get on wiki chat I need to give you the link to the admin control center!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 19:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you unban me friend? Dear Friend, Im friends with you on the game, My name is lord lawrence dagger. im with samuel,and the co.black guard. actually im in the guild. anyways im ban from the wiki. could you unban me friend? Sincerely Your Friend, Lord Lawrence Dagger. this user is an uneeded second Chris The Cat Lover as it cear;y states on hsi userpages his pirates is lord lawrence dagger please dont unban him--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hmm refer him to this A brief warning you can only change it once! #go to #Add the subject:"User name change request" #In the message box write the reasons for the name change and what you want the new one to be #Then hit send #When they do it they will ban your account then open it once they finish Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Meeser John. I was wondering if you could update the MAIN picture of me on my page, the first one you got from the directory. I was just wondering if you could put a new one on there, and put the Savvy Swashbuckler thing on there. IF you could do this, I would be happy, and it would make you a better Admin to, so it's sorta a win-win sceario. I have to go now, SEEYA! 21:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) meet me on antik, tortuga docks. - pear Gratz Congratulations on becoming admin and rollback. Don't be like me! :P Captain Crimson John ask Crimson for the Wikibot info again and Send out a Message about te Movie 23:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sig Ok, here is the code: Sincerely, John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Free sails, Would you like me to leave the Paradox logo on your use page? - pear GET BACK ON CHAT AND GET WORD UP I FIGURED OUT SCENCE II 00:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 00:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Get online Get online. Antama Tortuga, the big dock.--''Shade'' 00:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, you're higness. I was wondering, even though im not that much into all the drama and stuff of roleplaying, would you happen to have a Prime Minister of England already? If not, I would like to nominate myself for the job, but if you don't want one, that is perfectly fine as well. Thank you for your time. Warhawk1 00:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see sorry for waisting your time I guess but you wouldn't happen to have a governor-general of the Indian Territory would you, or was that too far out of the time period? Warhawk1 00:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you John! I appreciate it very much so. Now I hope you don't mind that my title means I don't operate in the Carribean, but I will still you know include it into the picture somehow. Once again thank you. Warhawk1 01:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo What time do you want to meet and where, like I can meet you early, as soon as you can get on, just gimme a place. By the way, all wars are ended, Redbeard might even be joining The Paradox. Jack Swordmenace, macmorgan, goldtimbers, stardust, and a few others did today. Tell me when to meet, leave a message on my talk page. ~ Sir Carlos Clemente My Lord Now that we Have Total Peace in the Carribean I request to send The Entire European Royal Navy To the Carribean to Destroy the Pirates. All Ships in the American Colonies will remain there but All European Ships will be in the Carribean. May I sign the Order? 13:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Professor Lupin Part in Movie Ahoy, your majesty. *bows* I can put you down for Remus Lupin. But can you please be on this saturday at 2 p.m. Eastern Time. If we should record the movie then. Also I need someone to record the movie D: Do you have a screen recorder or? Slider I found the problem. Images must be 673 px by 410 px. I can resize the image in photoshop. -- 14:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded a new version in the correct size. -- 14:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Meet me RE: ok antik server, tortuga docks, ~ Sir Carlos Clemente Please Please come online and meet me at Antik Docks of Tortuga, I have always wanted to meet you! :D New Third - in - command of EITC or Co. Black Guard or whatever, Your sig must be on User:John Breasly/Sig. Do NOT Edit the Template, only the main page. The image has to be beside |image= Again i Need to speak with you NOW, where do you want to meet? - pear come to port royal docks hassigos immedaitely! - sir carlos I fixed it... Oi Check out the Savvy Swashbuckler section; the pictures for people they're using look a LOT like the pictures you make for people here.--''Shade'' 00:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hugh Hofner ( or whatever his name is ) Hello John, Recently Hippie, Pearson, and I were at the Voice Chat room for the Paradox. When Hugh Hofner ( or whatever his name is ) came in and started cussing us out. I realise this is OFF the wiki but I'd like to inform a admin about it because it sort of well was very rude. Sorry but it does contain some foul language and its not censored. Proof: ( take away the image once you've read what he said ) And that wasn't all, he started cussing me out. 04:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) OK, you REALLY need to ban Pearson again because he is breaking many wiki rules. As is Captain Crimson. He moved MY paged to HIS blog, and after I asked him to mve it to MY blog he said he's not going to. That's stealing. The page is only HALF the wikias. it is more mine because I have affiliation by creation meaning I am affiliated with it due to that fact that I created it. Pearson is just being a dumb idiot and trying to start stuff. He is agressing intimidation meaning he is intimidating me by lying, cheating and all the other stuff that idiot does. 04:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can Edgar Talk With John On Private Chat? ''Prince Wildrat''0 Um..... Is that a no :P ''Prince Wildrat''0 Ideas Hi John, please take a look at My Ideas. Thanks, 14:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 17:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC)LORD JASONBLADEMORGAN DEAR JOHN FOR ONCE I AM SOME ONE KING OF GERMANY I GET IT ANY WAY IVE BEEN ON PIRATES ONLINE ONE DAY AFTER FOUNDERS WAS GONE AND REDBEARD I INVADED HIM AND TOOK IT BY FORCE I AM KING OF GERMANY I WORKED HARD FOR THIS PLZ DONT TAKE IT AWAY JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 17:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I UNDERSTAND JOHN BUT I INAVDED SAMUEL OVER GERMANY AND SAMUEL GAVE UP BYE NOW SAM WILL SAY I DIDNT BUT THAT BECAUSE HE DOESNT WANT TO LOSE GERMANY BESIDE I SAW ON WIKI THAT HE IS OVERLORD OF THE FRENCH SO HE TAKE FRANC I TAKE GERMANY EVERYONE IS HAPPY john let me be king of germany samuel is french thats itJaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 18:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN john look at my we key page and see for yourself that i took germany Meet Meet me now in SKull's thunder Cortola. Edgar is there, so Tp to him if you need. Mistake! Hey, I think you made a mistake when you said in the notice, 'Please do not make role play pages that might cause fights without asking permission from an admin..', or something like that.. Instead you accidently said, 'Please do not make POLE play pages..' Idk if you fixed it already, but just letting you know! Signed, Strikes Hiya John! I just made some templates for strikes, The templates would be put on a users user page by admins. Here they are! Code: Code: 22:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) All information about the template is posted on my blog called: Ongoing list of ideas. I agree with the Strike count, infact I'll make a mock-up of what it could look like right now. 22:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Strike Count Page Just made it, Is it possible to make it so EVERY new user automatically has a strike count page with a link to it on their user page? Im just wondering. Heres the link: Strike Count Page 22:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Strike Count pages John, Do I have permission to go to EVERYONES user page and make a link to their strike count? Along with that i'll make everyone a strike count page. By the way, isn't there a list of all the users? If you don't want me to do it then I'll be fine with that. I just sort of want to get it over with because I think its a awesome idea, and my goal is to help EVERY aspect of this wiki. :P Small changes lead to big changes, "You have to strike while the iron is hot" So do I have permission to do so? I'll do it as quick as I possibly can! 22:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hall Of Famer You are now a Hall Of Famer, so please put this on your userpage. I like surprises xD 14:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) message spelling I cant change the message once it is sent' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 15:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) My Lord My Lord as Much as I respect You Please do not Request Denmark to Join Pearson's "Empire" 16:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear John Breasly, I was wondering how long i would get band. And also if i get both my page and blog deleted what will happen? Would i have to restart my page? or i wont be able to go on it anymore? please help me i keep seeing alot of scarry harrasments on this wiki page and im getting scared that some of the Admin already hates me. From Marc Cannonshot 16:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 16:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey John! I just spent nearly 30 minutes trying to make a really awesome sig and uh well it looks like ( censored ) So I was wondering if you could possibly make me a really cool signature? Thanks! 18:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you John. Marc Cannonshot 20:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 20:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 21:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear king john i no i said i was king of germany i was wrong i now no my pace before all this i was king of switzerland and i would like to clame it again Sorry, but I join no evil groups, I'm out. 22:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) News John are not Doing well on People joining the Movie I need you Help with that and Get on chat so we can discuss the Next Scene. 01:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol Look What I found. YOU IN LEGO FORM Seriously this is King George in Lego POTC xD 16:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Read! Hey bro, i just wrote another par in Battleship down, actually 2 chapters :D you should read them! they are epic adn awesome!!! And also, i just wrote another part in the final chapter in the adventures :D read read readddddd :D and tell me what ya think xD Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey John What should the Next Scene be Tortuga or aboard a British Ship and please get on Chat Please. Oh and What do you think of your Lego guy xD 16:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) WUTC Wiki Ello there John, just wanted to let you know that I made a bunch more pages on the wiki and changed Sony to Flying Lab for you. Yours - Archibald Dear John Breasly You know that pirates wiki player census thing ya i tried doing that but it kinda fail lol. I was trying to do the census but ya still kinda fail lol. From Be on Chat later at 9:00est So we can work on the next scene 22:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) New Template Hiya John! I just made a new template that I think the admins will like :P A warning is before a strike right? Well here it is! Code: 23:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok Get on chat I have some Ideas for the next Scence 01:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Get on Chat I have the Dialouge for the Next Scene Sincerely, 15:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Get back on Chat I got the Scene Figured Just need some Input from You 16:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Get on Chat I have the next England Scene 19:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello! xD hi, I was wondering where the League of Squirrels page was... It said it got deleted :( Aplentia 19:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Please try to get on cat I have the New England Scene btw I am redownloading POTBS so I will be online sooon but GET ON CHAT Por Favor 19:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Singapore Hey John I'm still governor of Singapore, right? Robert Mcroberts is saying I'm not and taking me off the royalty list. He says Britain never owned Singapore. And cuz the page is locked, do you think you could add me back for me, pls? Thx :D Lord Jeremiah Garland 21:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) John can you finish the Tortuga Scene so I can add the England Scene. The More there is the more people will Join Thanks. 00:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) TEEHEE oh no problem! :D just askin' Aplentia 02:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) John 300px|rightHey John. Two things. One is, here's your video. And the second thing is a new form of role-play I have come up with. If you could come online tomorrow, then we could talk about it? I'll be on till 12 my time (PST). Fair winds Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Curse me? Why did u curse me? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 05:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) EvE Hey John, yes I am Grutry. And I'm going on vacation til Saturday. See you soon! -Gru Dear Mr. Flemming, I finished writing the England scene on the Page please take a look at it and fix any Errors Thanks Hey John let me know if you can work on the next Scene Tonight? 00:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Word Bubble Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) John can you get on Chat we have somethings to discuss one including the Movie and a Surprise :) Circle of Ossus Can I become Grand Inquisitor and editor since I see you don't want the page anymore? I really like it... Improving it would be an honor. Pweaaaaseee?? lol. Pretty please???????????????????????????????????????????? With cherries on top can I please adopt the page? I love the name, I could improve a lot on it. Captain Crimson John I'm going to be on POTBS most of the Day so Try to get online on Roberts Thanks, Hi! My appolizies for being offline for a while as I had some problems to attend to. Oh and I have a question do you play POTBS? if so what level are you? Regards Lord Usman Strider CBN President 16:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and cool, im a level 26 naval officer myself for Great Britain which is half of the reason on which I have not been online! Re: You got a point dude, um, I'll think it over, right now I am very busy on like 3 other wiki's. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Please Uh i would like to order a cheese hamburger with extra cheesse on it oops. i meant can i create a category called "potions" :D? btw on the adoption page replace the that banner with the {one please! [[User:LeClerc Sharpe|~LeClerc Sharpe~] John, Stop being a noob. Hey there john! It's me, Francis Chiphawk. I used to be in Co. Black Guard. I just wanted to tell you that I know that you like to hide the truth, But I wont publically announcethats, I'm going to be very honest, ok so don'tban me too, cause I know you like to ban alot of people,anyway, banning Pear was a jerk move on your part and I was already thinking of leaving the wiki, but now that you banned the only fun guy here, I'm definetely leaving. -_- Francis are you crazy?! PEARSON has had multiple warnings, he cussed people out. JOHN doesn't like to ban people, its his job on this wiki to make sure things are smooth and efficient. John doesn't hide the truth, you can clearly see he doesn't. I know Pearson is begging you, and using you to try to get him unbanned. He did the same thing to me. Sorry for coming in on your talk page John, I just couldn't let Francis insult you, and beg for pearson to come back. 04:42, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for defending me, Benjamin. Francis, I do not hide the truth. When I cussed Benjamin out for saying I acted like Hitler, I openly showed my cussing, showing I was at fault too. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Question Hey you know im not my brother or my ex right? If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 21:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 21:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Sire we have much to discuss please get on Chat we need to Talk 14:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) No more drama Hello! I am sending this message to both John Breasly and Shade Link I have noticed much drama coming from you guys, and you have been sending Sarah, the Wiki Staff member many complaints about William Yellowbones. Today all Burecrats recieved a message from DaNASCAT about too much drama and coding ( Coding is slowing down the Wiki ). He said that messages to the staff about drama, ( Aka the William type of stuff ) will be ignored. I am here to ask you to STOP this drama, and this fighting. We don't need William Yellowbones globally banned, and we don't need to keep fighting over stupid roleplay that some people thought would be fun to have "wars" ( WAR! What iiisss it good for? Nothin! lol ). So this message is simply a request of no-more-drama, and annoying the staff. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 16:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Why? Did I not just ask you to NOT complain unless it's a serious matter, not just drama? Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 16:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:problem Please look at this: Ideas to bring order back to the wiki! 20:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) John two things one Get online two I have the Will Turner and Beckett Costumes for the Movie 20:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Here are the Costumes for Beckett and Tunrer 20:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) screenshot_2011-07-21_15-11-21.jpg|Beckett screenshot_2011-07-21_15-21-59.jpg|Turner HELP! So John how are the Costumes please let me know I am really busy and stressed with the Movie 01:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I used Robert as a Model :) either way can you get on chat we need to Talk 01:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) hi John nice photo and you got a good sense of humor i think your great see ya in the game ;) Doug skulls marines 13:11, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Doug Hey John get on POTBS ROberts and Go to Rosingol its Important or get on chat 18:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal User: Freedom Seals deleted content on Samuel Redberads user page and wrote the following: 18:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! JOHN JOHN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is this fair :O He did like 20 pages of spam :o and i did it too just cause he is a admin :O And he did this next